In the Dark
by soild tears123
Summary: A girl ,Hazel Smoke, is a person who has never made friends easy, so depressed that she cuts herself, and has vibe that when you get 1ft. with in radias of her you want run. It all changes when meets a boy, Kaname Kuran, who keeps trying to create a bridge of love, but Hazel keeps on burning down it. Hazel runs away from love, but she want it as much he does, but Who is Kaname? ch1


In the dark

Preface

A paradise, a safe house, jail anything would be good, not that I cared, just somewhere other than here. He stared at me with his eyes as bright as the night, though they were a shade of crimson. His shirt so tight on him it unrivalled me, every single muscle showed, I bite my lip. He smiled, he knew what he does to me, he enjoys this, and he knew exactly what would happen next.

Chapter 1

_2 months before_"Grace, come on it's the first day of school and you are already late for the bus." My mom yelled as she turned on my light. I made a noise more on along the lines of a growl than a groan, but I rolled out of bed, put on cloths, that I hoped match, tied my black converse, and put my hair in a messy ponytail. My mom thought that I was crazy because I didn't even brush my hair, but I didn't care what people thought of me because all I need was my books, my computer, and my sketch book. I left the house hoping that today would be a good day, and a good day being that of no one talks or trying to be friends with me.

I walked into class and sat in a seat alone in the back. The tardy bell rang and homeroom began. The teacher Ms. Smith started to take role, all the names familiar to me, "Hazel Smoke" Ms. Smith called out "Here!" I yelled, Ms. Smith checked me name off, "Kaname Kuran" I look around, because I didn't know him, and then I was startled by a guy behind me saying "Here." That part wasn't the scary part it was how he said it. He said it like he was trying to seduce me, and it worked for a second than I snapped out I it. I blinked a couple times than shock my head _he wasn't doing it to me, _I thought_, he was doing it Vanessa, the prettiest girl in the school ,or in class, _I looked up to see if Vanessa heard him, and to my surprise every girl in class looking at me, no they were looking behind me. _What the hell_, I thought _they are smiling, they have never smiled before. Wait… its probable some tone, tight, blond guy who turns out to be gay._ I smiled, I didn't turn around, I even chuckled, and I knew who ever this Kaname kid is his not going to talk to me. The bell rang and I waited till everyone was gone so that I didn't have to look at this Kaname kid.

Lunchtime came and I still didn't have him in any my classes. I went to my normal place at lunch which was at the base of a giant dead tree with a rotten bench . I like the tree because it had been the first thing she had drawn at the school, everyone else had drawn the white roses in the front, I laughed, I remembered I named the tree Frank after my big brother because they both comforted me for some reason. I started to draw a person, someone with red eye, white skin, and dead black hair.

"Hey? Can I sit with you?" someone asked. _Kaname_ _. _"No." I replied as dead as ever.

I heard a crunch of the leaves somewhere in front me, I looked up and almost had a heart attack. If you ever heard a huge truck or car slam on their brakes, that is what I felt like. All of reality came to screaming stop, I looked down slowly at my drawing, saw what I needed to see then closed my sketch book. Later came the question of _How the f*** did I draw someone I have never seen?_

"Hello..._Kaname?_" I asked questioning. He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, he stopped almost immediately. "Yes," he said "Can ask...what you were drawing?" He smiled for a split second then stop, but in that split second I knew he saw my drawing , so I thought of the cruelest comment I cold come up with.

"No, you can't, since you already saw it. So you can your a** back to the f***ing lunchroom." I looked for the hurt in his eyes, but what I saw terrified me and almost nothing scares me. Instead of the soft tint of red, his eyes were completely crimson. The hate in his eyes was burning in place, I realized how alone I was no teachers, students ,or even cameras. I looked at him and stood, I can't afford to look scared right now. l grabbed my stuff and put it on the wall. I turned back around to lean on the wall and to my surprise he started to walk towards me. He slammed his graceful hands beside my head I finched.

"Are you scared?" he asked in that seductive voice. "No" I said with a rage I didn't know I had. He leaned in so close that we shared the same air. "How about now?" "N..no'" I said more shaky. Nobody ever has been this closes to me, that's right I have never been kissed and I'm a sophomore. With that thought I could think more clearly. "No, I'm not scared now and never will be" I smiled, he move his arms, I thought I had him beat, but how wrong was I. At the speed of light he unzipped my jacket and got it off. Only then did I realized what I was wearing, a half spaghetti top and ripped skinny jeans, it looked sexy but I hated it right then and there.

I looked at the hatred in his eyes, but no it wasn't their anymore it was caring now. I followed his eyes I did have to go all the way to know what he was looking at. My top showed my stomach, which held my war zone I called it because it has so many scars I cause myself. Nobody has ever seen my war zone, ashamed I turned my head and forced back tears. Then something unexpected happened, I felt Kaname cold finger tips feel up and down my stomach, I flinched, he touched my newer battle scars. "Why?" he asked, with caring but also a little frighten "Why do this to yourself?"

{TO BE CONTINUED}


End file.
